Falseness
by Just Peachy
Summary: Hey! Just Peachy here with another fic! This is a high school fic! Pairings: What am I supposed to tell you!
1. Long car ride

HI!  This is Just peachy!  ; )  I have a new fic… and I honestly don't know where this is going.  I write this because I want to portray high school life the real way… not the cheesy way.  Later on this story will get good so bear with me.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1:

The red light went on right when I got to the intersection.  'Cursed light… Stupid people… Nobody knows how to drive in this town.'  I thought bitterly, growling as cars whizzed past mines.  I bumped the volume of my stereo louder.  The rock/alternative music blasted out my speakers making the car rock.  I liked my music loud; it took over my body allowing me to loosen up.  

"Ellghh…"  Kikyou reached over and changed the station.  Pop music began to fill my car.  "I don't understand why you like that kind of music Kagome."  She rolled her eyes and continued putting on mascara.  

"Hey…"  I turned the station back to 106.5 The End.  "If you don't like my music you better get out of my car."  Kikyou took it as a joke.  

"Fine then!"  She busted out giggling.  I laughed along but I secretly really wanted her to get out of my car if she kept changing my stations.  

Kikyou and I have been friends since 2nd grade.  We've went far back but now… she's changed.  I guess we've only stayed together since we've been friends for so long.  Whatever… I don't really care…

We were going to go get the clueless crowd or at least that's what Sango, Rin, and I called them.  Them as Kikyou, Jane and, Hikaru.  Actually only I and Sango call them that.  Rin was too meek and shy to say anything bad about anyone.  The clueless crowd was the four girls that were my friends but at the same time, they got on my nerves.  Everything about them was dramatic and shallow.  Sango and I had to endure them.  

I stopped at Jane's huge mansion.  It was so freaken big that you could get lost in there.  I don't understand why I'm driving my car when Jane's chauffer could drive us to school.  Guess Jane wants to be average or maybe she's cheap and wants to use up all my gas.  

A slightly plump girl plopped into the back of my Toyota Solara.  "Hi Guys!"  Jane cheerfully greeted us.  "Kagome, I love your car!"  She said fingering the leather interior.  Yup, she wants to be seen in my convertible rather than a Mercedes or a limo.  What a cheap ass… she should go buy her own Toyota Solara.

"Kagome why don't you put the hood down?"  Kikyou squealed. 

Why not?  I push the button that put the top down.  The sun shone brightly on us.  A couple of guys drove past us.  They honked at us.  They were hollering at us.  

"Oh, Holla holla!!!"  Kikyou and Jane squealed as they gave the guys cute, sexy looks.  I remained in my position, looking straight forward avoiding any visual contact with the hormone driven freaks.  I was about to speed up and lose them but unfortunately, we both stopped at the red light.  Cursed red lights!  

"Aye!  Kagome!!!"    

I turned my head, peering out of my Ralph Lauren sunglasses.  It was Miroku who was hollering at us.  

"Oi… Miroku!  You sick ass!"  I yelled over my music.  

"Huh?  What? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  Miroku teased.  He put his hand to his hear jerking around, pretending to be listening for something.  I flicked the middle finger at him and stepped on the gas because the green light came on.

"What time?!?"  I heard him yell from behind us.  A burst of male laughter came after that. 

"Never…"  I mumbled.    

"Kagome, who was that?"  Jane asked when everything calmed down.     

"A friend."  I replied.  Miroku sat by me in school for all the past years of high school because his last name came after me.  Hirgurashi… Hiyashi… yeah you get the point.  He was a friend… 

"Yeah right… a friend… heh…"  Kikyou smirked.  "He and Kagome went out in middle school."  Ok, I admit it… Me and Miroku went out in middle school.  It was nothing.  We just held hands and we fooled around once.  ONCE!  That was when he and I were in the parking lot and he decided to kiss me out of no where.  He crushed his lips on me and I, who was caught off guard, punched him in the stomach.  

"Oh… He was kind of cute."  Jane squealed.  

"Why don't you go for him then?"  I said unable to hide my tone of disgust.  Kikyou and Jane didn't seem to notice.  

"Oh no!  I'm so fat. No one would want to go out with me!"  Jane exclaimed in horror as she examined her body again which was perfectly fine.  It wasn't fat, she was just imagining it.   

We stopped at Hikaru's house.  A perfect figured girl, with the big breast, tiny waist, and shapely legs came running toward us.  "Hi you guys!"  Hikaru breathed at us.

"Hey girl!  You look cute today!" Kikyou commented.  If you call very short shorts and a mid-drift 'cute' then my clothing must be ugly…  

"Oh thanks!  Hey Kag can you slow down a little the wind is messing up my hair." 

"Ok…."  I said as I slowed down to 5 miles per hour.  I cracked up and so did everyone else.  

"I didn't mean that slow!"  Hikaru said, flushing.  

"This is the only way that your hair won't get messed."  I teased her.  

"Whatever… you take everything so seriously."  Hikaru said, powdering her nose.  Jeez… why don't these people do their makeup at home?

"I'm dating Kenchi now!"  Hikaru squealed, snapping her compact shut.  

"What happened to Haruki?"  Jane asked.  

"Oh, I broke up with him yesterday.  He was rather boring… if you know what I mean."  Hikaru giggled highly.  She could break my windows if she continued.  

'Slut…'  I thought to myself.  It seems every week she has a new boyfriend.  Her latest catch was Kenchi, the goalie on the soccer team.  She dated all of the other guys on the soccer team.                   

Last stop, Sango's house.  She had the house that was the average house out of all of us.  I was relieved when Sango jumped into the car.  Finally someone who is sane.  

"What's up gals?"  Sango said.  She shut the door as I drove off into the lane.  

"Nothing really."  I said.

"Yeah right!  Today Miroku and his friends were hollering at us and Hikaru is going out with Kenchi!"  Kikyou made it seem like fun.  It wasn't… Somehow Kikyou can make two boring events turn into extravaganzas. 

"Really?  What happened to Haruki?"  Sango, puzzled, asked Hikaru. 

"Oh, I was just bored of him that's all."  Hikaru said easily. 

I looked in the rear view mirror and caught Sango's expression.  She was thinking the same thing.  Hikaru was a slut.  

We arrived at school.  I drove around like a mad person looking for a parking space.  When I finally got one, (I had to race a jock to get it) we got out of my car and walked off to school.  

"Hey Kagome, are you going for the cross country team again?"  Sango asked me.  We all walked in a horizontal line.  Kikyou, Jane, and Hikaru we arguing over which type of makeup was the best.

"I don't know.  I don't want to but my gramps wants me to."  It wasn't my fault I was a born runner.  My grandpa loved sports and every sport I got involved into, he took it seriously.  He already has me conditioning for it.  I hate the cross country team though.  They are all preppy people who encourage each other but really are wishing their teammates to literally break a leg.  I only do it because my grandpa wanted me to be the best and I am.  Big deal.

"Then don't."  Sango said.  She looked at me. I liked Sango; she wasn't fake like Kikyou, Jane, and Hikaru.

I simply shrugged and walked off to homeroom.  

I entered AP trigonometry.  Great, my first period is math. Did I mention this is the first day of school?  Well now you know.  My teacher was Mrs. Kaede, my algebra honors teacher from freshman year.  She was tough but a good teacher.

I took a seat next to a rugged looking guy.  He had white hair and a careless look on is face.  That was strange.  I usually don't see jocks in the honors track.  The honors track is usually made up of computer hugging hibernators and book reading worms.  (A/N:  Sorry foureyedbookworm… I don't mean you! ^_^;  Oh I'm sorry computer people… ok ok... we're all computer people right? ^_^; with out the computer you can't read this story… don't take this offensively! *ducks from rotten tomatoes*) But then again I was a so called jock.  I did run for Tokyo high and I am on the archery team.  So why am I complaining?  Oh yeah, because he has a huge social life but I wasn't bad in the social rank.  Why am I even comparing myself to this guy?  I shook my head viciously.

"Are you ok?"  The white haired jock asked me.  He cocked his eyebrow up looking at me like a mad woman. 

"Hai… I'm fine."  I scowled at him.

He backed off.  "Hey I was just wondering. You don't have to go all ballistic on me." 

"Sorry."  I said as I began to blush uncontrollably.  He noticed this.  Oh great… he was grinning slyly at me.  

"So what's your name?"  He asked me.  "Wait I think I know who you are…"  He furrowed his eyebrows at me.  I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.  I shouldn't have sat by him. "You were 'player of the year' last year…"  

"Hai."  I said, blushing even more.  

"I was supposed to be 'player of the year' last year!"  He looked at me evilly.  I was squirming now.  

"Umm… sorry?"  I smacked myself mentally for saying that.  

"Nah.."  He brighten up.  "It's ok.  I don't care." I sighed in relief.  "My name is Inuyasha Onishi.  I think you are Kikyou Hirgurashi."

"No…"  I growled.  He thinks I'm Kikyou!  KIKYOU!

"Oops… um… Kekki?"  He guessed again.  

"NO…"  I am getting mad now.

"I give up."  He said in defeat.

"It's Kagome."  I said lowly.

"Kekki?  I just said that…"  

"NO!  KA – GO- ME!"  I shouted at him.

"OK! You don't have to yell!"  He said.  I shrunk in my seat.  I wish I was in Hawaii right now.                    

________

How you like it?  Please tell me!  Maybe at least 5 reviews until next chapter?  This part may be boring… but I'm just warming up!  Umm... suggestions on summary? ^_^;   


	2. Party!

Hiya!!!  WOW!  I gots a number of satisfying reviews!!! Thank you!!! YAY!  I'm so happy!!!  Yay!!! YAY!!!   I could do my famous victory dance but I'm not because I'm cool like that. *walks away in coolness but then starts victory dancing* haha!  o^^o 

Sorry Inuyasha is a little out of character… I just need some guy so I put Inuyasha as him… sorry!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagome or Inuyasha or Sango or Miroku but I do own Jane and Hikaru… I'm not sure I want to own them… eh…

Chapter 2:

*Ring* *Ring*

The dismissal bell rang.  Everybody shot out right in the middle of Mrs. Kaede's lecture.  

"People!  You have homework!! Hold on!!!"  Mrs. Kaede called out but no one listen.  Everybody went flying out the door including me.  

I powered walked to my locker as fast as I could.  My next class is on the second floor and I only have 5 minutes to get there.  

Slamming my locker, I was greeted by a grinning Miroku.

"Oi, Miroku what the hell do you want?"  I asked annoyingly.  

"Jeez I can't even walk my friend to class?"  Miroku said with an honest look on his face.  All he needed was a halo and he could pass as angelic. 

"I wasn't saying that.  You just scared me that's all."  I said, grabbing his arm because he was in the way of a fight.  I pulled him away. We walked to our next class that we had together.  

"Ha.. you punk. I saw you today, driving."  Miroku said with a huge grin on his face.

"I know. I know. You guys were hollering at us."  I said slightly shaking my head in disbelief.  Miroku was cool and everything but he was my friend and nothing more.  I think he still likes me though.

"What?"  There he goes again with the angelic face.  

"You're so immature…"  I muttered under my breath.  He nudged my sides as a girl with an over exposed chest walked by.  "Ow… why did you poke me for?"  I asked angrily.  

"That girl looks hot."  He said.  He was drooling all over.

"You stupid dog."  I said and walked faster.  

"Hey wait up Kagome!  I was just kidding!"  Miroku ran after me.  When he caught up with me, he was held back by his jock friends.  Inuyasha and Kouga was one of them.

"Hey Miroku!!!  You coming to Friday's party?!?"  One of the guys asked Miroku after giving Miroku their handshake thingy.   I backtracked a little and waited for Miroku.  

"Hell yeah!  When is it?"  Miroku asked.

"It starts at seven at Tiffany's house.  Be there alite?"  Kouga said.  Then he looked at me.  Oh no…

"Kagome!!!"  He said shoving his way past Inuyasha and Miroku.  "Hey…"  He said, trying to be sexy but miserably failed.

"Hey Kouga!"  I said, trying to be cheerful.

"Coming to the party on Friday?"  Kouga asked.

"Uh I don't..."

"GREAT!  I'll see you there!!!"  Kouga said happily walking away, saying bye to Inuyasha, Miroku, and others.

I couldn't help but fall on the floor anime style.  This guy is a real idiot.  

Miroku trotted towards me.  "Kagome… you're going to the party?"  He looked at me with plea.

"I guess…"

"GREAT!  I"LL PICK YOU UP AT SEVEN!"  Miroku said with a grin.  

"Miroku, I have a car…"  I said as we started to walk up the stairs.  

"I know but I'm taking Kikyou, Jane, and Hikaru anyways."  He said.  He turned to look at me.  "Uh... is Sango going?"  

"I don't know… Why?"  I eyed him suspiciously.  He wasn't interested in Sango… Was he?

"Uh… I just wanted to know… You, Kikyou, Jane, Hikaru, and Sango do everything together don't you?"  I groaned softly.  Stop reminding me.  

"I guess."  I said hesitantly.  We finally got to second period after what seemed like hours.  Miroku and I took a seat next to each other.  I saw a couple of people I knew but none that I'm close to.  It was Lit class and it was boring.  The teacher introduced herself and we had to introduce ourselves and yeah… 

Well Friday came and I caught myself looking for something to wear.  I rummaged through my closet.  I found a pair of tight ankle pants and a black pheasant top.  This will do… I combed my hair out, added some lipstick, put in my contacts, grabbed my hand purse, and walked out of my room.  Outside, a car honked.  I said bye to my mom and rushed out the door.  

Right when I got into Miroku's car I was greeted by everyone, including Sango.  I was surprised to see Sango.  I don't know why but I was.  

"Kagome!  You look cute!"  Kikyou exclaimed. She had on fashion jeans and a white top.

"Yeah!  Kagome you're so freaking slim!  You're like a stick!"  Jane said.  I suppose she meant that as a comment. 

"Oh my God!  I hate you!  You're wearing such a cute necklace!"  Hikaru exclaimed taking a closer look at my necklace.  She giggled making it known that she didn't mean the hate me part.  She was wearing very low rise jeans and a top that exposed her belly button.  A single diamond accessorized her belly button.  Kikyou notice the belly button ring.  

"OH MY GOD!"  Kikyou screamed, making Miroku swerve to the right.  

"Miroku!"  Everyone shouted, hitting the back of the driver's seat.

"Sorry!  Sorry!  I can't drive right with a car full of beautiful women."  Miroku grinned idiotically.  

"Shut up…"  I replied disgustedly.  Everyone else cooed and thanked Miroku for the compliment.  

"Hikaru when did you get your belly pierced?!?"  Kikyou shrieked.   She put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Yesterday."  Hikaru said over her compact.  

"You were supposed to go with me tomorrow!"  Kikyou whined.  I was about to tell her shut up and just go by herself but Hikaru said something.

"I know!  But I wanted to get it pierced for the party!"  Hikaru said in exasperation.

"Oh ok…"  Kikyou said.  She made a pouting face.  "I get it now.  You don't want to get it pierced with me."  

'Bingo.'  I thought.

"No!  I just couldn't wait.  Kikyou don't be mad at me!"  Hikaru exclaimed in a 'please believe me but I'm lying' look.  

Hikaru didn't want to show up at the party with her and Kikyou's belly pierced.  She wanted it only her to show up at the party with her belly pierced.  She didn't want to share the spot light.  Unfortunately, or fortunately, Kikyou believed her.  If Kikyou didn't, then there would be a cat fight in the car and I would have a headache and the job to 'fix' things.  

We arrived at the party.  Miroku parked on the grass since there wasn't any parking space anywhere else.

"Why did you park in the grass?"  I asked Miroku crossly.

"Relax, it's a party… they freaking park their cars inside the house for Kami's sakes!"  Miroku said in a matter of factly tone.  

"Whatever…"  I mumbled as Kikyou, Jane, and Hikaru dragged both me and Sango into the bumping house.  

"Nice place…"  I said when we got inside.  The place was nice.  Too bad the décor didn't fit.  I mean the kids jumping around the place, beer cans and bottles on the floor and tables, food everywhere.    

"Sango!"  I shouted.  "Let's go get some food!"  I said dragging her to the food table.  I push my way through sweaty bodies, making it to the table.  "Finally" I and Sango mumbled.

We both dug into the chip and dip.  We skipped the beer… Beer isn't good for you.  Plus I don't want to go home drunk like an old man.  

"They only thing interesting here is the food."  Sango mumbled to me.  

"Yeah.  I said.  I saw Hikaru flirting with some other dude that wasn't her boyfriend.  I shook my head in disbelief.  This girl…

Sango was it too.  "What they hell is she doing?"  Sango exclaimed in horror as we watched our so call friend write something in the guy's hand.  

"I don't know...  AH whatever.  Who gives a fuck… It's not like she's actually going to stay with what's his face."    

"True, true."  Was all Sango said as she dipped her chips in salsa.

"Kagome!!!"  A rough voice called my name.  It was Kouga.

"Arghh…"  Sango groaned.  "It's Kouga… Kagome good luck."  With that, Sango hurriedly walked away.  

"Sango!"  I pleaded.  Good god, I was stuck with Kouga.

"Hey!  You made it!"  Kouga said cheerfully.  

"Yeah… I did."  I said looking away.

"Want a drink?"  Kouga asked holding out his cup like he was giving me it.  The thought revolted me. 

"Uh… no… That's ok."  I said backing away.

"Oh ok!  Let's dance!"  Kouga grabbed my hand and dragged me to the middle of the room.  

Some hip hop was on the stereo.  Not exactly my preference but it didn't matter.  It's whatever you can dance to.  

Kouga brought me close.  Supposedly trying to freak me. What the heck… It's just dancing.  Little was I to know. 

"Kagome lets go upstairs."  Kouga whispered in my ear.  He pressed his groin into my leg.  I shuddered. Ew… 

"What?!?"  I shouted, backing away a little.

"Let's go..."  Someone tapped Kouga's shoulder.  He swung around to face Hojo, another jock guy.  

"Can I cut in?"  He asked Kouga.  Kouga looked at him like he wanted to bite his head off.  Literally.

"Of course you can!"  I smiled at Hojo, brushing Kouga aside.  Thank god…

"Hi Kagome."  Hojo said shyly, leaning toward me.

"Hey Hojo!"  I said, dancing to the beat.

"I notice Kouga was getting to close to you."  Hojo said, grinning.

"Yeah… Thanks."  I said.  Does he expect to be my knight in shining armor?  

"No problem."  He said smiling.  I might be an ok guy.  "As long as you are my girlfriend."  He added.  Ok...never mind.  I mentally crossed Hojo off my 'decent guy' list.     

"What?"  I said in fake surprised shock.  He had such a fake pick up line, worst then Kouga.  

"Hey…"  A smooth voice caught our attention.  It was Inuyasha.

"Hey!"  I said, acting like it was a big deal.  I turned my back at Hojo.   

"What's up Kagome?  HA... I got that right."  He laughed at his joke.  

"You sure did."  I said sarcastically. He got the hint but kept talking.

"Hey, it's not like I can walk up to you and have something to say."  He said, annoyed.  

(A/n:  Ha... there's some of Inuyasha we know! Haha!  COLD Inuyasha! Well the reason why Inuyasha is being nice is because... well he's attracted to Kagome… so he's not going to be that mean to her…)

"If you call dancing, drinking beer, and talking fun then I'm bored."  I said.

He laughed.  "Ha. You're funny.  It seems you're not having fun then."  

"I'm having fun."  I kicked myself for lying.  Why would I be having fun?  I got hit on twice already and possibly a third time.

"So…"  Inuyasha rubbed that back of his head with his hand.  Gosh, he looked really good like that.  Oh my god, where did that come from?  AHh!  I started to sound like the clueless crowd!

"You want to go talk… iono... outside?"  Inuyasha asked me.  Yes!  He wants to talk outside!  

"I guess…"  I trailed off as we both made our way out to the back yard.  Outside was even worst then inside.  People were in the pool, in the jacuzzi, making out. 

"Umm this isn't much better…"  Inuyasha said trailing off.  

"Hey… you have a s/n?"  I asked.  I really wanted to get to know Inuyasha.  

"Yeah!  It's…"  He wrote his s/n on my palm.  He handed me the pen and I wrote my s/n on his hand.        

"I got to go."  Inuyasha said hurriedly and scurried away.  

_____________________________________________

uh... boring chapter… So what will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha? I dunno… and How will Hikaru mess things up?  I dunno… ?  Is Kikyou evil in this story?  I dunno.. Ok REVIEW!!  Umm Thank you guys for reviewing!  I didn't think I'll get that much for the first chapter.. ^_^;


	3. Cold Smoothie

Hi Everyone!  This is Just Peachy again!  Umm…. Hopfully I can make sense out of this chapter… eh… I can't see where this fic is going and it's bugging me.  Any suggestions?

Reply to Reviewers:

Calophi:  Hehe… yeah... I got that name from School Daze by Clara… sorry I used your name, Clara I didn't mean to but it almost like Kagome… hehe.. not like I'm using as a character…

Leisa-chan:  Thank you!  I didn't think about the homecoming thing yet but thanks for giving me an idea!  ;)

bAbY-VOx:  Yeah… well Inuyasha isn't that mean… I guess I should've made him more of this character… o well…  Yes Sesshoumaru's going to be in here!  ^^

DarkStar:  I know this chapter was kind of weird but thanks for taking your time to read this.  Or maybe you just read it because it had Sesshoumaru in the summary…  Don't worry… I have a special role for Sesshoumaru!  ;)

Rin:  Thanks!  I will stick in a lot of Sesshoumaru but I'm not sure about Rin… Maybe for you…^_~

DemonBlade:  Really? This is your favorite fic already?  Whoa… I feel special!  ^^  I noticed you're one of my regular reviewers! Hehe Thanks!  

StrawberryJam:  I know the s/n thing was kind of weird… I should've put phone number huh…  -_-;;;  Thanks!  I don't know if this is a better highschool fic out of all the ones I've read…

Ishi:  Yes, no one is perfect but it's normal.  Hikaru is acting a little sluttish don't you think?  Cool homeschooled… doesn't mean you're weird… I think you're perfectly normal!  ^^;;;;

And there are more that I want to thank for reviewing:  Chibi Kawaii Inu, Lady Dark Angel, Amanda, and Yasha!  

Disclaimer:  I know I don't own Inuyasha.  Do you?  Besides Viz comics and Rumiko…

Chapter 3:  

The sun glared into my eyes as I turned the igntion off.  I grabbed my sunglasses and jumped out of my car.  I walked leisurely to the track.  As I passed the gates, everyone greeted me.  

"HEY KAGOME!!!"  Everyone shouted at the same time, shooting me cheesy grins and honestly evil smiles.  

"Hey…"  I replied back, sounding meek compared to everyone greeting me at the same time.    

"Kagome!"  Jeff Nashiraki called to me.  I walked towards him.  "What is another name for a pretty good looking dog?"  

I sighed heavily.  I liked the guy but he had the corniest sense of humor.  "I don't know."  

"A HOT dog!"  Jeff burst in laughter.  

"ah-ha, ah-ha."  I faked a laugh.  "That was funny…"  

"It's wasn't funny?"  Jeff detected the hint of sarcasim in my laugh.

"Um.. honestly… No…"  I laughed.  Not because his joke was funny, but because he was corny himself.   

I excused myself away from Jeff who was thinking of more corny jokes to tell to someone else (poor them!)  I stretched my hamstrings and did some breathing excersises.  I looked around a bit, I noticed that my coach had spotted me.  I groaned silently.

"Ah!  Kagome!  Glad to have you back this year!!!"  My coach laughed heartily.  He was very old but surprisingly still alive and running.  

"Yeah…"  I look away.  My grandpa forced me to go to practice today.  

"I expecting you to lead us to the girl's sections this year!"  Coach punched my shoulder playfully.  "So, that mean you will have to go to sleep early everyday.  No chatting till 1 o clock.  You will have to eat right, no potato chips or that sort."  

I half listened to his pep talk.  I wasn't going to go to that extreme just to win the section title.  This was a bunch of bull.  I was a junior at Tokyo High.  Nothing was easy Junior year.  How could I even finish my homework before 1 in the morning?  

"Yeah coach…"  I nodded.  Coach grin and slapped my back that knocked half the shit out of me.  

"ALRIGHT START YOUR WARMUPS!"  Coached barked at the team.  Everyone instantly headed toward to the tracks to go our two laps.  

I jogged around, letting my shoes take me where I needed to go.  I finished my warm up as usual and waited for the rest of the team to finish so we could start the team stretches.  

After the stretches our coaches gave a little pep talk and told us to start our run to the city park about 3 miles from here.  As I started to run, I encountered the soccer team running to the field in the middle of the track.  Inuyasha passed by me, being the captain, and he winked.  I felt a blush creep on my cheeks.  I looked away, grinning foolishly.  My friend Yuka jogged up to me.  

"Oh, Kagome… is there anything going on with you and soccer captain over there?"  Yuka teased me.  

"NO!"  I stammered.  

"Uh huh… Sure!"  Yuka giggled, elbowing me in the ribs.  I just speed up and jogged a little faster. 

I speed through the streets, feeling the wind rush past my body.  The rhythm of my pace became in tune with my body.  It soon became took over my body.  I ran to the park without knowing I did.  Instinct just brought me there.  

I reached a water fountain, took a gulp, and started back.  As I crossed the street, a car speed out of no where and screeched to a halt, inches away from me.   

"HEY!!!"  I shouted.  "Watch where you're driving!!!"  I scolded at the driver.  The driver peeked his head out of the window.  Long silver hair tumbled out of the window.  For a moment I thought it was Inuyasha but it wasn't.

"Hey, sorry.  Didn't see you."  The driver mumbled an apology and speed off.  

Jeez, drivers these days…

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"How was you're run today, Kagome?"  Grandpa sat down next to me in his shrine.  I came there everyday after practice to check up on him.  

"Fine grandpa…"  I mumbled.  Everything was sore in my body.  I was tired but I couldn't rest, I had to do homework before I went out to work.   

"That's good to hear."  Grandpa exclaimed.  He took a sip of tea.  "You're going to win sections this year!  I can just see it!  Kagome Hurgashi, Junior, Player of the year. Again!"  

I smiled meekly.  "Yeah grandpa… Player of the year hehe…"  I chuckled a little.  Grandpa got up to do something else.  I returned to my homework.  I had work in a couple hours.  I don't understand why I have to work.  My mom is a doctor and my father is a lawyer.  They both make money enough for me not to work and focus on my homework.  My father and mother are divorced though.  Both of them believe I should learn to survive on my own so they forced me to work.  They're never home to see how late I stay up trying to finish homework.  Oh well.  Life is tough, ne?  

I finished math homework before I had to go.  I left the shrine and said goodbye to grandpa. 

As I arrived at the ice cream parlor I worked for, I saw that it was packed.  I rushed in to help.  Apparently some team won their game and was celebrating by going and eating out the Creamry's freezer.      

I rushed behind the counter to help Sango.  She and I got the same job but she didn't have practice so she came earlier.  

"Kagome!  I'm glad you're here!  The soccer team is trying to kill me!"  Sango said frantically as she whipped up a sundae.  "Make one more smoothie!"  I did as told.  When I finished I asked Sango where this smoothie went to.  She pointed to table number 3 who had a certain white haired boy sitting in it.   

"Um.. one mango tangerine smoothie."  I said.  The guys at the table all looked at me.  

"Yeah here!"  Kouga raised his hand form table 4.  He grinned at me.  I looked at table 3 to 4 confusingly. Sango had said table 3.

"Oh, um sorry."  I said as I walked over to table 4.

"Hold on!"  Somebody grabbed my wrist.  I turned around, shocked.  Inuyasha looked at me.  "That's my smoothie.  Kouga was just playing with you."  

"Are you sure?"  I looked at him wearily.  I wasn't about to play games with soccer players.  

"Yes!"  He said.  He still held my wrist and I think everyone noticed already.  

"Inuyasha are you glued to her or what?"  Hojo asked Inuyasha pointed to his hand on my wrist.

"Oh, no just frozen by her beauty."  Inuyasha grinned at me.  

"Let go of my hand!"  I said lowly. 

"I can't I need to thaw!"  Inuyasha said.

"You mean you're frozen by this smoothie!"  I snarled as I poured the smoothie on his head.     

_________________

Mauhhaha semi cliffhanger.. oh what a boring chapter.. eh.. THANKS For ALL the REVIEWS!!  NOW I WANT MORE!!!!  Please!! Like 30 or whatver…!!!  YAY!!!  


	4. Car Bumps

Hey!  THANK you So MUCH for all the reviews!!  I am so grateful!!!  I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!  

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or others…

Chapter 3:

"Oh My GOD!  You what!!!"  Kikyou shrieked at me.  We were in the car, on our way to pick up Hikaru, Jane, and Sango.  I winced at Kikyou's shrilly exclamation.

"I poured a smoothie on Inuyasha Onishi."  I repeated again.  Kikyou's jaw dropped a hundred feet.

"YOU WHAT!!!"  She shrieked again, her eyes wide open.

"READ MY LIPS!  I.  POURED.  A.  SMOOTHIE.  ON.  INUYASHA.  ONISHI."   I said slowly and loudly.  Kikyou gawked at me like I was an alien from the planet Mars.

"I know!!!  I'm asking why did you do that?!"  Kikyou yelled at me.  She smacked her head dramatically.

"BECAUSE.  HE.  WOULDN'T.  LET.  GO…"  

"Stop it!"  Kikyou ordered crossly.  I laughed at her.   When I settled down I started again.

"He wouldn't let go of my hand and everybody was looking.  I was teaching that pervert manners."  I said furiously.  I locked my eyes on the road.  I could feel Kikyou's stare right through my head.  If she had laser vision, she could've burn a hole in my head.  I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Do you know how many girls jock Inuyasha?  Do YOU?"  Steam began to pour out of Kikyou's ears.

"Yeah, yeah… so what he's popular."  I brushed off Kikyou's steaming glare. 

"EVERY GIRL IN TOKYO HIGH WOULD DIE TO TOUCH HIM!!!"  Kikyou shouted in my ear.  I winced as I rubbed one ear and kept one hand on the steering wheel. 

"Not ME."  I grumbled.  This was ridiculous.  Kikyou was getting mad at me for dumping a smoothie on Inuyasha.  

"Of course not you, KAGOME."  Kikyou snickered at my name.  "What is wrong with you?  Can't you see Inuyasha likes you?"  Kikyou grinned at me.  

"Uh… No He doesn't.  He can't possibly like me."  I laughed at her assumption.  Kikyou just grinned even more.

"You can't deny it.  He likes you."  Kikyou began to playfully poke my sides.

"Aye!"  I squirmed away from her.  "Don't touch the sides!"  I shrieked.  Kikyou laughed as she poked at me more.  "STOP!!!"  I burst in giggles at the red light.  The car next to us looked at us weirdly.  

"STOP!!!"  I shouted.  "The light went on… jeesh…"  I recomposed my posture.  So, I despise the preppy freak but we still had fun together.  At least right now we were.

We rolled in front of Jane's home.  The slightly plump girl hopped into my car.  "Hey gals!"  Jane said cheerfully.

"Hey."  I said, pulling out into the street again.

"HEY!"  Kikyou exclaimed.  "I haven't seen you in ages!"  Kikyou said excitedly.

"OH I KNOW!!!"  Jane squealed back.

"Ahh!!!"  They both screamed/laughed and high fived.  I covered my right ear.  I wouldn't be surprised it I was deaf by the time we get to the mall.

"We haven't seen each other for 3 days!!!"  Kikyou exaggerated.  More like 2 hours.  

"I know.  I was busy so I didn't go to school."  Jane said.  They both were excited and jumpy in my car.  By the time we picked up Hikaru, my car was jumping.  

"Hikaru!  We're going to go check out guys at the mall!"  Kikyou exclaimed as Hikaru gracefully stepped into my car.  

"Really?"  She cocked one eyebrow at Kikyou.

"Yeah, we are going to go check out the guy who works at the comic store!  Oh My God! He is so fine!!!"  Jane squealed in delight.

"I thought we were going to GAP."  I said, puzzled.

"That too."  Kikyou said and squealed in delight along with Jane.  

I rolled my eyes and Hikaru smirked.  Why was she coming along?  She had a boyfriend already. 

Hikaru leaned forward.  "Kag, I heard about you and Inuyasha."  Her perfume was choking me.  

"So?  What about me and Inuyasha."  I cocked an eyebrow in the rear view mirror as I looked at Hikaru's reflection.

"Oh come on."  Kikyou groaned.  "You know what she means.  Are you and Inuyasha going for it?"  

"Yeah, exactly what I mean."  Hikaru said.  She flipped her hair and came closer to hear what I was going to say next. 

"No, we are not!  I told you, I don't think he likes me!"  I said angrily as I pulled up at Sango's house.

"I think he does."  Jane said.  "He wouldn't have grabbed your hand like that if he didn't."       

"How does everyone know already?!?"  I said frustratingly.  

"Word."  Hikaru, Kikyou, and Jane said as Sango got into the car.  

"Hey, What's up?"  Sango breathed as she buckled her seat belt.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are going to go out."  Hikaru said simply.

"WHAT!" I swerved into the next lane.  "I never said that!!!"  

"That's what I heard."  Jane said as she picked at her fingernails.  

I can't believe these people.  A rumor just formed right in my car with me driving it.  Hikaru told Sango I was going to go out with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, how come you never told me?"  Sango demanded.

"I never even told myself that."  I threw one hand up in the air.  Frustrated, I switched lanes but stopped at a red light.

"Sure… I bet you that she and Inuyasha will be going out by the end of the week."  Hikaru whispered to Jane.  Jane nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!"  I shot a death glance at the rear view mirror.  

The car jumped a little.  "What was that?"  I asked, looking around.  

"I don't know.  What was that?"  Kikyou said.

"Oh my God…  That dude rear ended you!"  Hikaru exclaimed.  I jumped out of my car.  I ran to the back.  A car was connected to my car but it didn't seem damaged.  The driver of the car walked out.  A tall, slender guy walked out.  He had long slivery hair and dressed casually, like a GAP model.  My jaw dropped slightly.  Not because he was gorgeous (which he was) but because he was the guy who almost ran me over the other day.  

"YOU!"  I pointed at him.  Angrily I stomped up to him.  I only came up to his shoulders.  

"You want my insurance?"  The guy said calmly.  

"First you almost run me over and now you just rear ended me!"  I shrieked at him but he was unaffected.  

"I don't want to start a fight in the middle of the road.  Here's my number and insurance."  He said in a stonic tone.  He held some papers in his hands.  

"I don't think there was any damage."  I said as I examined my car.  There wasn't a scratch.  Hikaru, Jane, Sango, and Kikyou got out of the car.  

"Oh my god.  He's gorgeous."  Kikyou breathed to Hikaru.  Jane stood gawking at him and Sango was inspecting my car. 

Hikaru struck her sexy walk and strutted up to the guy.  He cocked one eyebrow at her while me and Sango inspected the two cars and the damage.  

"Hey, my name is Hikaru.  My friend Kagome doesn't fight in the middle of the street so don't worry."  Sesshoumaru didn't look like he was worrying.  Instead he looked serious and hardcore.  

"Hey, I'm Hikaru's and Kagome's friend Kikyou. You are?"  Kikyou asked him, giving him another look.

"My name is Sesshoumaru."  He said in a deep and rich tone.  Hikaru and Kikyou looked like they were about to melt.  

"Sesshoumaru…"  Kikyou said at the tip of her tongue.  "Where have I heard that before?"  

"No where."  Sesshoumaru replied.  "Excuse me but I have to talk to the owner of the car."  He brushed past Kikyou and Hikaru who stood there gaping like idiots.

"Have you decided to press charges or leave it alone?"  Sesshoumaru asked me.  He stood at ease and the breeze gently brushed his hair behind him.  This guy was a true knockout.  

"I've decided to leave it alone.  There's no damage."  I shrugged and walked back to my car.

"Kagome right?"  He called after me.  

I turned around and gave him a warm smile.  Not a seductive smile but a warm smile.  "Yeah."  I got into my car and waited for the rest of them to stop gawking and get into my car.  

________________

HAHA there… Sesshoumaru appearance for you Sesshoumaru fans.  Now.. hm.. should I tell you Inu or Sess?  NAH!  Find out for yourself!  READ MORE AND REVIEW!  

Hmm like 45 or 50 reviews… who cares.. I'll updated when I want to… 


	5. Copying ooh I'm going to tell!

Hey hey!!  I finally updated and I really don't know what I'm doing but It's cool... hehe... I'm sooo happy with all my reviews!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!  THANK YOU!  Please enjoy this chapter!  ^^

Disclaimer:  I don't own Kagome or Inuyasha...or Miroku or them…

Chapter 5:

I sniffled as I walk through the cold air.  It was getting chilly outside.  I rushed into the school doors, sighing in relief when I got into the warm hallways.  Beside me was Kikyou who was yapping away about some guy she met at the movies.  

"Oh my god!  He's so cute!  deep sigh  Whoo I would jock him any day!"  Kikyou giggled as she and I reached our lockers.  Kikyou's perfect curls bounced as she laughed and joked with me.  If I didn't know her, I would think she was a bitch.  Just her posture and everything makes her look snobbish.  She is in a way but we're friends!  How can I think that of her?

"Did you do the chemistry lab!?!"  I suddenly asked Kikyou in alarm.  "I DIDN'T DO IT!!!"  I mentally cursed myself.

"No.  Girl you know I never do my homework!"  Kikyou said, rolling her eyes like I was stupid or something.  She reached into her locker and pulled out some books.

"God!  How am I supposed to finish my lab in time for 3rd period?"  I tried to think of what period I could do my lab in.  A paper thrust in front of my face.  "What?"  I turned around to see a certain white haired guy holding out some papers in my face.  

"Here."  Sesshoumaru said flatly.  "You can copy mines."  

Confused, I slowly reached for the paper.  "Thanks."  I murmured.  I looked over his work.

"What, you think it's not good enough?"  Sesshoumaru sneered at me.  

"No!  I think it's good.  Thanks.  Um… When do you have chemistry?"  

"6th period."  He replied.  

"I didn't even know you went to this school…"  I muttered.  

"Well, I know you went to this school Kagome Hirgurashi.  Good day.  Give me back my lab during lunch."  And with a nod, he disappeared into the crowd of people milling around me and Kikyou.  

"Oh my God!  I didn't even know he went to our school!  He gave you his paper!"  Kikyou snatched the paper from my hand.  

"Hey!"  I reacted, trying to swipe it back.

"I would copy his work any day!!!"  Kikyou said excitedly.  

"I thought you don't do homework!"  I snapped at her.

"I do now!"  Kikyou said as she ran off.  

"Argghh!!!"  I growled, a few people who were walking by eyed me funnily.  "CAN ANYONE LEND ME THEIR LAB!!!"  I yelled but got no responses.  "ARRGHH!!!"  

I sullenly entered math class, period 1.  I took my seat next to Inuyasha.  He simply grumbled when I sat down.  

"What?"  Confused, I looked at him.

"Nothing!  Mind your own business!"  He growled at me. 

(A/n:  There's the Inuyasha we know!)

"Gosh, are you mad about the smoothie thing?"  I asked.

"NO!"  He yelled at me.  

"Ok, I was just asking."  I said looking away, cursing for opening my big mouth.  

"Inuyasha!  What happened to your face?"  A pretty girl came up to Inuyasha and started to fuss about him.  She grabbed his face and observed him.  He jerked away form her grasp, leaving her confused and hurt.  "Inu-"

"Mind your own God damn BuSINESS!"  Inuyasha barked at her.  She flinched at the harshness of his voice and went back to her seat.  

I looked at Inuyasha's face.  I couldn't see anything wrong with it, until he turned to scowl at me staring at him.  He had a huge purple/blue bruised eye.  I gasped softly.  

"What?  Is it so horrible!?!"  Inuyasha snapped at me.  

"No… I was just... uh…"

"Am I the Human FREAK NOW? Why are you staring at me?"  Inuyasha barked.

"I'm not!"  I protested.

"You were!"  He snapped back.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO STARE AT RUDE GUY LIKE YOU!!!"  I snapped back at him.  Everybody stared at us.  We both shut up and looked away from each other.  

I casually walked into detention after first period.  I decided to pretend to get swept because of a tardy so I could go and work on chemistry.  Sometimes detention during school was very handy.  At my school if you were late, you had to go to detention.  I think it reduces the ditching rate at our school because if you were caught around campus during class you were 'swept'.  I had home economics 2nd period anyways, it didn't matter.  

I took a seat next to all the delinquents of our school.  They all stared at me like I was an alien.  Guess they were surprised to see me in detention.  I opened my chemistry book and got out my lab write out.  Half way through my conclusion, I paused.  I looked up, thinking to myself.  What was wrong with Inuyasha?  He was bitching at me during 1st period.  I frowned at the ceiling.  What was his problem?  P.M.Sing probably….

That mysterious Sesshoumaru just popped out of nowhere.  I never saw him around.  Then, just yesterday, he suddenly pops into my life.  Weird... the world is small after all.   

~*-~*-~*-~*-

~*Lunch*~

"crunch crunch So, Kag when are we going to the movies?"  Sango asked as she munched on corn chips dipped in nacho cheese.

"I don't know.  Where is Kikyou!  I need to get that lab and give it back to Sesshoumaru!"  I cried as I searched for Kikyou.

"What happened?"  Sango asked as she crunched another chip.  

"Ah... Sesshoumaru gave me his paper to copy and Kikyou started to freak out and took the lab to copy."  I simply said as I look around.  

"Uh... ok…" Sango said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  "Jeez... she's so self absorbed.  He gave that lab to you... although you shouldn't be cheating…and she should have at least asked you.  How crude."  Sango scorned over her drink.  

"Yeah whatever…"  I shrugged it off. 

A few people rushed by us.  Then a lot of people rushed past us.  

"What is going on?"  Sango dropped her chips as she looked around, confused at all the commotion.  

"Uh… look there's a big crowd outside."  I pointed out the cafeteria window.  A couple of guys ran by saying something about a fight.  "Let's go see... I hope its no one we know!"   We both ran out with the crowd.  After cutting and bumping into people.  We saw two girls in the middle of the crowd, sneering and giving each other dirty looks.  One of the girls was Hikaru.  Me and Sango exchange glances and rushed to the front of the crowd.  

"Bring it on you whore!"  The other girl taunted Hikaru.  She was a skinny looking pretty girl.  

"Come on then!"  Hikaru gestured her to come forward.

"Stay away from my boyfriend yo!  I am not even going to warn you anymore."  The girl shrieked at Hikaru.  She lunged at Hikaru.  They pulled hair and scratched.  

"Should we do anything?"  I whispered at Sango.  She shook her head.

"Hold on, if somehow Hikaru is on the shorter end then we step in but I think Hikaru is on the upper-hand."  Sango said.  I nodded as I watched.  The crowd became rowdy.  

Hikaru slashed at the girl's shirt.  She ripped it apart, exposing the other girl.  The other girl became mad and embarrassed.  She shrieked and jumped onto Hikaru and started to pull at Hikaru's hair, banging her head against the concrete.  Both Sango and I ran to the fight.  We pulled the girl off of Hikaru. 

"LET ME GO!  I'm NOT FINISHED WITH HER!!!"  The girl shrieked trying to get one more kick into Hikaru.  She freaked out and elbowed me and kicked Sango.  We both stumbled back.  The girl jumped back onto Hikaru.

"Arrghh bitch!"  I mumbled as I stomped back to the girl.  I yanked the girl off Hikaru who was limp on the ground.  "YOU!"  The girl stumbled back in confusion.  "WHAt the F*** do you think you're doing!!!"  I screeched at her.  "Stop it!"  

"Over my dead body!!"  The girl leaped toward me.  I reacted fast and punched her in her nose. 

"Heh… alright!"  Sango cheered.  We both helped Hikaru up. "I think we have to take her to the nurse."  Sango grunted as she balanced Hikaru.  

"Yeah."  We started to slowly make our way to the nurse's office as the crowd began to break up.  

"Thanks you guys."  Hikaru mumbled.  She looked pretty roughed up.  

"No problem, babe.  We're just looking out for you."  Sango smiled at Hikaru.  Hikaru was just silent as we helped her hop her way to the nurse.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Um, Sesshoumaru?"  Kikyou smiled as she held her breath.  Sesshoumaru turned to see Kagome's friend smiling at him.  

"Yes?"  

"Thank you for letting me use your homework!"   Kikyou thanked him energetically.  She handed him his lab.

"I didn't give you my paper."  Sesshoumaru stared at her with a cold look.  Kikyou twitched nervously. 

"Uh, well I…"  Kikyou shifted from foot to foot and avoided eye contact.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."  Sesshoumaru leered at Kikyou and snatched his write up and walked away.   

~*-~*-~*-~*-

I shut my locker and headed out of the school.  Today was a long day, very long.  I made my way to my car.  As I approached it, I notice someone leaning on my car.  

"Uh?"  I looked at the stranger quizzically.  Then I remembered.  "Oh my God!  Sesshoumaru!  I'm so sorry!  I forgot your lab write up!  It was great but there was a fight at lunch and..."  

"You don't need to explain.  Your friend gave it to me at lunch."  

"Oh."  My eyes dropped to the ground.  "Well…"  

"…"

"Why did you offer your lab write up to me?  I mean it's not like know each other."  I said, looking at him.

"I just wanted to thank you for not reporting the accident."  He said as he flicked his hair to the side with a toss of his head.  He seemed like a god leaning on the door of my car.  

"Just remember, your friend considers you too."  He said as he pushed off from my car and walked away. 

___________________

eh.. hmm.. Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha?  That is the question!  Review!!!!!  LOtS OF REVIEWS!!! Thanks and continue to read my story alright!  


	6. Yearbooks

Hi!!!!  Sorry for such a long wait... I was suppose to update last week but I got caught up with another story.  Go read my new fic!!! Called Husband of mine!!!  Thank you! 

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha….  Sniff…

Chapter 6

"Wah…  I feel so stupid.  I'm humiliated!!!" Hikaru wailed.  We all huddled for a group meeting in Hikaru's bedroom.  Hikaru sat on her bed, covering her bruised face with her hands.  

"It's alright.  We still love you."  Jane said sympathetically.  All of us nodded in agreement.  I exchanged concerned looks with Sango.  Sango and I sat comfortably on the floor while Kikyou and Jane sat on the bed with Hikaru.  Hikaru was in a miserable mood because for the first time in her life, she was beaten and she was dumped on the same day.   

"Yeah Hikaru, everyone will forget probably by next week."  I joked.  Everybody laughed a little at my little joke.   

"It doesn't matter!  I lost and I've been dumped for the first time, EVER!"  She sobbed again, cuddling her favorite teddy bear.  

"Everybody gets dumped."  Kikyou said.  She popped a piece of orange in her mouth from her hand.  Hikaru stared at her blankly.  

"Kikyou, Kagome never had a boyfriend so technically she never got DUMPED!"  Hikaru said depressingly.  

"Oh thanks Hikaru, you make me feel so great."  I said sarcastically.  Me not having a boyfriend has nothing to do with this conversation.  Then why are we reeling to me love life?

"No offense Kag, I'm just proving a point."  Hikaru said without looking at me. I ignored her and looked at Sango.  She looked back at me.  We both knew that we were ready to leave but we didn't move.

"Kagome doesn't count!  I mean whoever had had a relationship before!"  Kikyou protested.  

"There are exceptions…"  Jane popped in.  Kikyou glared at her and Hikaru smirked. 

"Oh my God, you know what I mean!!!"  Kikyou snapped.  She picked a feather out of Hikaru's down blanket and thrust it at Jane.  Jane picked it up and blew it back at her.  

"Kagome never was in a relationship though…"  Jane brought the subject back up.

"Hm… maybe we should hook her up…"  Hikaru said thoughtfully.  She rubbed her chin in a fashion of thinking hard.

"WITH INUYASHA!!!"  Sango finished Hikaru's sentence.  I gaped like a fish, horrified that they we talking about me like I wasn't even there.

"Hello… I'm right here!!!"  I waved my hands in the air, insolently.  Everybody looked at me, pretending to be astonished of my 'sudden' presence in the room.  

"What?  When did you get here Kagome?"  Kikyou asked playfully, trying to keep a straight blank face.    

"Cut it out."  I growled.  Sango nudged me, still giggling.

"But seriously, I think Sango might be right.  I mean Inuyasha and Kagome… They'll look perfect!  I mean even their names go to together!"  Jane grinned mischievously at me.  I narrowed my eyes are her and shook my head.  

"Kagome and Inuyasha?"  I wrinkled my nose at the sound of it even though I kind of liked it.  

"It's perfect!  Oh my god we have to get you guys together!  You and Inuyasha might be a potential couple for Winter Ball Queen and King!!!"  Kikyou said excitedly.  Everybody became excited at the thought except for me.  

"It will increase our chances!"  Hikaru squealed.  Everybody looked at her questioningly.  She sighed deeply, "If one of us becomes Winter Ball Queen, it will boost our clique's popularity!" 

"Oh!!!  You're right!  So we all should try to become Winter Ball Queen!"  Kikyou exclaimed excitedly.  I rolled my eyes.  Who wants to be Winter Ball Queen…  maybe me?  

"So does everybody have the perfect date?"   Jane looked at all of us.  We all looked away, pretending that we didn't hear her question.  Hikaru burst into tears.  

"My boyfriend DUMPED me REMEMBER!!!"  She wailed.  

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!!!"  Jane clamped her hand over her mouth, regretfully.  

"Hikaru, Winter Ball isn't in till December…. It's only October."  I pointed out.  Everybody grinned slyly.  I didn't like the look on everyone's face.

"That's great!!!  We have mucho time to find dates!!!  Get the Yearbook out!!!"  Kikyou exclaimed, throwing some Spanish her sentence.  Hikaru jumped off her bed and retrieved her last year's yearbook.  Oh great, 'the yearbook'.  This meant only one thing.  They were deciding their choices.   I sighed deeply and joined the huddle around the poor yearbook.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

-~*Sesshoumaru's pov*~-

I often go to the deserted part of school, up on the roof top.  There it is peaceful and quiet.  No annoying girls or idiotic guys.  I can just sit and read my books while my arrogant brother, Inuyasha, prances and flirts in the main part of school, called the 'cafeteria'.  

My brother, a natural at making friends or maybe terrible at scaring people away.  He and I are alike; we don't really enjoy most people's company.  Here's were we're not alike, I can separate myself from people, he can't.    

It's simple really; I just don't talk to anybody unless I absolutely have to. I just give people the cold shoulder then they won't bother me anymore and eventually I'm forgotten which is my intention.  I have no interest in being updated constantly about the recent events happening at my school.   Since when was any girl's or boy's business mines?        

The only person I ever wanted to talk was Kagome, this girl I hit with my car the other day.  She was nice really; she didn't want to press charges.  It's not that I don't have money, I have plenty of that, but if my father hears about it he and my mother will be fighting again.  It's like a domino game.  Once a situation happens, one thing happens and then another and before you know it, my parents are hitting each other and cursing at one another.  It's sad that I even care, considering my mother is not even my real biological mother.  She's Inuyasha's mother.  Yes, we are half brothers.  

The last fight we had was about Inuyasha.  It was a minor conflict.  Inuyasha had stayed out a half an hour later than what he told my mother.  She became worried and complained to my father, who was having a bad day.  He fought with her about if Inuyasha was fine or not.  Then when he came home, my father punched him for giving him such an attitude.  Serves him right but mother, who didn't agree with beating children, was furious.  So the fighting continued.  

Back to Kagome, she has such beautiful eyes.  It surprises me that how much depth she has in her.  I can see that she is not just another irritating air head.  Don't take me wrong, I don't agree with relationships in high school.  What's the point? If you watch all the couples in high school, there's absolutely none that actually still keep their relationship through college.  High school dating is simply experimentation and for recognition.  Most of the intimate touching and feelings are just infatuation.  If I was to have a girlfriend, I want to eventually love her.  I don't want to waste my time with all these girls in high school who will eventually get bored of me.  Maybe in college…       

Popping another roll into my mouth, I stared intently at my book.  I really couldn't concentrate.  I just looked at the words.  I didn't read it, it was just there.  To make it worst somebody was on the roof top, intruding my space.  

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing up here?"  A voice asked as she peered at my book cover.

"Dunes…"  She said, reading the cover. "Science fiction…"  

"What do you want?"  I asked without looking at her.  

"Nothing.  I just wanted to hide from my friends."  Kagome said simply, sitting next to me.  Her raven hair whipped out from behind her as she looked off into the distance.

"Don't call them your friends."  

"Pardon me?  Did you just tell me not to call them my friends?"  Kagome looked at me, surprised.

"If you can't even tolerate them, why call them your friends?"  I said coldly. It was true; all those girls she hung around with did get on her nerves.  She isn't sure what her ideal friend is. 

"I don't know what you're talking about.  They are my friends.  What would you know about it?"  Kagome glared at me but I didn't reply or show any expression.  I ignored her and continued to pretend to read my book.  She turned away, irritated and walked away, probably back to the cafeteria.  

Reply to reviewers:

**Sorena27:  I know huh.. You don't see Kikyou nice in most stories.. I think I might have started a new face for Kikyou…  hehe.. ^^'''**

**Insanegirlthathatesugar:  You hate sugar???  Oh anyways.. Sesshoumaru is mineS!! But I can rent him to you.. hehe.. j/k.. sesshoumaru isn't mines.. disclaimer says so.. -.-**

**Sakura Princess:  umm I hope I finish soon… but judging myself, I think I take lots of chapters to end a story…**

**Dark-dragon:  hehe.. I vacuumed you into my story? **

**Deaddragon:  Shall I hold a bucket for you if it's Sesshoumaru?  Um… I don't know yet but I do hope you won't hate this story if it's Sesshoumaru/Kagome.**

**CX-chan:  thank you for voting please review again!!  Hehe..**

**Miyumi:  Please don't hate me!!!  I do care if you hate me.. it will effect me deeply…. I have a feeling if anyone ever told me my story sucked, I would probably stop wring all together…**

**Gwenivere:  Nope, Kikyou took the hmwk.. sheesh.. o well.. kikyou doesn't even,  deserve Hojo.. how can you say she deserves Inuyasha?**

**Dark Star:  Ya like the brush off part huh.. where Sesshoumaru totally told Kikyou.. haha.. she's deserves it.  Thanks .. luv ya.. ^^ (not love… luv haha)**

Thank you to **Pearl, The Freak 32, Eriol's bear, Lady Dark Angel, Jess, vernal equinox, safd, Wizerdess Gal, Baby, Ishi, Kats, Stars of Siren (?), snowgirl, meg, Phlie, Makura Kirei, automatapeoa, Regina Meehan, Tony, and ****Bonnie.  I hope I didn't skip any chapter 5 reviewers… if I did, sorry!    **

Umm so far the poll is .. sesshoumaru: 21 and Inuyasha: 10.. um Inuyasha/kag fans c'mon you guys are being beaten!!!  Lets hear from you guys!!!   It's not to late!  I'm still in introductions and stuff…


	7. Shopping

Hey!  I know I haven't updated in like a million years...  (^^)''  But don't get fussy about it!!  ^_______^  Get glad!!!    Because I have just updated!!  Whoop, whoop!

Thank you all for the very long reviews!!!  I appreciate all you guys voting for our two most favorite dog demons, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  Drum roll please!..Dun Dun Dun!  Sesshoumaru beat Inu by a lot.. Sorry Inuyasha fans!!!  Please no flaming.. I don't want to hear about it.. I'm already pissed off at a certain reviewer who flamed me for writing Sess/kag fic.  _  *do not kill that reviewer.. do not kill that reviewer..*  

Disclaimer:  Yadayada.. back in chapters 1, 2, 3, 3, 4 AND 5!  Read go.. jeez. How many time do I have to say this…  I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 7:  

What does Christmas mean to you?  Does it mean family time?  Merriment and cheeriness?  Does it mean time of giving and sharing?  To me Christmas is the time of the year where it's the most hectic.  The mall is loaded with people shopping.  To make it worst, all the stores have sales.  Sales + Christmas=crazy shoppers.  Good thing it's still November.  

Miroku and I were at the Mall shopping.  Don't ask me why I was at the mall with Miroku.  Sometimes guys are better to shop with than Kikyou or Hikaru.  

"What do you think Kag, this sweater for my mom or this jacket?"  Miroku asked me, holding up a black sweater up to me and then switching to a jean jacket.

"Jackets are always the best."  I replied, checking out a cute khaki corduroy shirt.  Miroku considered my opinon, putting down the sweater and draping the jacket in his arm along with shirts, sweaters and jeans.  

"Hey, do you have a date for winter formal yet?"  Miroku asked, picking up the shirt that I was looking at and holding up to me, leaning back to check me out.  "I like this shirt, it probably looks good on you."  I took the shirt in my hand and went to another rack.  

"No, not yet."  I replied to his question.  "Why you need a date?  So desperate you have to ask your ex?"  I asked slyly, grinning idiotically at him.  

"Ahem  I have a date, thank you but Inuyasha doesn't."  Miroku returned the sly grin.  

I rolled my eyes, picking up a creamy pheasants blouse.   "Who?"  

"Um.. You know Inuyasha, you poured razzleberry on him."  

"NO!  I mean who are you going with?"  Ok, so I'm a teensy bit jealous.  

"Oh, I'm going with Hikaru."  Miroku replied quietly.  

"WHAT!!!"  I practically screamed, old ladies around me glared at me.  "Oh, sorry."  I said blushing in embrassment. 

"How can you be going to the winter formal with Hikaru!?"  I hissed at Miroku.  

He grinned.  "Easy, I take her to winter formal."  

I hit him hard causing him to yelp in pain.  "I don't mean like that you nut head."   I glared at him crossly.  "Why are you going to formal with her?"  

"Because…"

"Because…?"  

"I can?"  He smiled meekly at me.  

I scowled.  "Why not Sango or someone else?"  I suggested, remembering Sango's slight crush on Miroku.  Not that she told me so, I can tell.  The longing looks at him, blushing when he looks her way.     

"Sango…"  He said, frowning as if something was wrong with her name.  

"Sango!  What's wrong with Sango?!?"  I exclaimed, punching him again.  We walked into the dressing room, taking rooms beside each other with our merchandise.  

"Nothing is wrong with her."  Miroku said.  I could hear him unzipping his pants.  

I pulled my shirt over my head.  "Then why did you say Sango…?"  I demanded, mimicking his tone when he said Sango's name. 

"You know Kagome, you have nice feet."  Miroku commented, changing the subject.  

I instantly jumped on the upper level where you put your clothes.  "Miroku stop looking through the hole!!!"  I yelled at him.  Stupid stalls, they should go all the way to the ground.  

I heard him chuckle.  "Don't worry, I didn't see anything."  He assured me.  I slowly got down.  

"Seriously, why don't you consider Sango an option?"   I asked again, becoming persistent.  

He was silent for a while, all I could hear was the pulling and zipping of his pants.  "I just want to go with someone who when I walk in that ballroom with her on my arm, people will go 'wow'."  He said.

I marveled at the way this shirt looked on me before realizing what he said.  "So then people won't go 'wow' when they see me with you?"  I shot at him.  

"What makes you say that?  If I went with you, everybody would jump me."  He threw back at me, jerking me off balance.  

"What?"  I said in shock.  "Why would anybody do that?  I'm uglier than a frog."  I replied crossly, blushing like crazy.  Good thing Miroku couldn't see me.  

"Whatever, ask anybody, Kagome Hirgurashi is the most beautiful girl at school.  She's smart, pretty, athletic, popular… I can go on.  Nobody would pass you up."   Miroku said.

"Ok, you can stop now."  I said, my face a furious red. 

"You got a perfect life, Kag."  Miroku added. 

'I wish…'  I thought silently to myself.  Then I caught myself.  What makes me think that?  Don't I have a good life?  Or don't I?  I pondered on this question while I also tried to decide if this pair of low riders made my butt look to big.  

"But, yeah…  Inuyasha doesn't have a date yet."  Miroku stated.  

"And, what I'm I suppose to do about it?"  I asked sarcastically.  

"Go with him!!!"  Miroku exclaimed, stepping out of the dressing room at the same time as me.  

We walked to the cash register, "I don't know, isn't he mad at me?"  I asked uncertain at Inuyasha's indirect proposal.  

"No, he isn't mad at you.  He just has family issues…"  Miroku trailed off, leaving me to wonder about these "family issues".   

"Yeah.. ok…"  I said, rolling my eyes as I stepped up to pay for my clothes.  

"Seriuosly…"  Miroku said.  He stepped up to the cash register next to me, ringing up his clothes and partially flirting with the girl ringing up his clothes.

I busted another $100 dollars at Ambercombie and Fitch.  I sighed heavily and pulled Miroku out of the store who didn't want to go because he was still getting the girl's number…  He was holding up the line!  Jeez, I do not have any feelings for him anymore!  

As we walked out of the store, we bumped into Inuyasha and Hikaru.  Why is Hikaru with Inuyasha… peculiar…  

"Kagome!  Miroku!!"  Hikaru waved at us, jumping and handing Inuyasha all her shopping bags.  She ran towards us, her boobs jiggling making all the guys oogle as she ran past them including Miroku.  We see you Hikaru.  No need for the extra attention.  

"I finally found you guys."  Hikaru exclaimed, huffing as she smiled at me. 

"You were looking for us?"  I asked, bewildered.  I thought it was just Miroku and I.  I finally realized it was a setup for Inuyasha and I.  I glared at Miroku.  

"Uh, lets gets something to drink… Kagome here looks thirsty!!!"  Miroku laughed nervously as he took my arm and dragged us to a nearby juicery.  

I sipped my peach papaya smoothie quietly as Hikaru chattered about airless crap.  Everyone else nodded once and while, rolling their eyes in a different direction except for Miroku who was grinning at Hikaru's low, very low neck line.

"So yeah, I didn't get that dress, it was to tacky."  Hikaru said, finally stopping to take a sip of her drink.  Yay, my ears get a second's rest until she opens her mouth again which will be now.  "Kagome, did you find a dress yet?"  She asked me.  I jumped out my daze.  

"Huh?  Oh.. um for what?"  

"Formal, girl!"  Hikaru exclaimed, stunned at my negligence for not starting to find a dress sooner for a formal that was about FIVE WEEKS AWAY!

"Oh, I don't even have a date yet!"  I replied.  

"Don't be funny, of course you have a date."  Miroku said quickly, laughing at my invisible funniness.  Right then Inuyasha's face fell.  "You and Inuyasha of course!"  His face became a little brighter.  I think he was hiding his joy.  

I glared at him for not letting me ask Inuyasha properly.  "Right.  Silly me, I was just joking."  I lied.  I hated when people set me up like that.  If I wanted to go with Inuyasha (which I do), I want to ask him myself or at least he ask me himself.  

"What are we waiting for!  Let's get a dress!!  That what I came for!"  Hikaru exclaimed excitedly.  She grabbed my arm and she rushed towards the nearest department store.  I didn't even get to finish my peach papaya…  

"This one looks nice…"  Hikaru mumbled as she piled yet another one on top of the twenty dresses that I had in my arms.  Miroku and Inuyasha followed us, picking dresses and suggesting them only for Hikaru to chew them out on how ugly it looked or tacky it was.  

"How about this one?"  Inuyasha held up a black, traditional ball gown dress to me.  

"Oh, it's nice."  I said, nodding in approval.  

"Just put it in the pile."  Hikaru replied.  Miroku added the dress to the pile that was getting out of hand.  Inuyasha took the pile out of my hands like a gentleman.  

"Thank you."  I smiled at him, brushing off my clothes.  

"Your welcome."  He murmered, turning a bright red.  

"Kagome!  Let's go try on those dresses!"  Hikaru exclaimed, marching into the dressing room.  We spilt the dresses and went into separate rooms.  I put on a gold dress that had criss-cross straps in the front and back.  I stepped out so Hikaru and the guys could see.  Hikaru changed into a white dress.  We modeled and decided.. nah…

After about a billon other dresses later… I but on the last one, the one that Inuyasha suggested.  I wearily put it on.  It was zip in the back so I had to step out and have someone zip me up.  "Hikaru!  Can you zip this up?"  I asked, revealing my bare back to anyone behind me which was Inuyasha and Miroku.  I heard then gulp loudly and I smirked.  Hikaru stepped out and zipped it for me.  

"I think this is the one."  Hikaru exclaimed.  I looked at her dress, it was kind of… to revealing... We both modeled for the guys, Hikaru smiling so happily, for sure that she was going to steal the show.  

Instead Miroku said,  "Wow, Kagome you look totally hot in that dress."  

"You think?"  I said excitedly, checking myself in the mirror.  The dress was a ball gown type but it clung to every part of my upper body.  It was a halter style, and it had black lace against cream satin.  I checked the price tag, I better be hot in it!  It's originally $400!  But with sales and additional take offs, it's $165.  

"Yep, you'll be the most beautiful girl there."  Inuyasha commented and made me blush like crazy and Hikaru steaming mad.  

"What about me?"  Hikaru whined.  

"Oh, um…"  Miroku looked at her and frowned.  "That dress makes you look like you're sagging…"

Hikaru turned a beet red and stomped back into her dressing room.  I laughed softly as I went back in to change.       

______________________

Boring chapter there… um next chapter.. hehe I have a great idea.. you're going to love it…  I'm going to start chapter 8 right after I post this up.  REVIEW!  


	8. Perfect, Just Peachy

12/16/02

Hey I'm writing this while I waiting for my airplane to get in.  Yeah, I'll be boarding the plane in about… *glances at watch…* TWO HOURS!!!  I'm waiting for two hours!!  Good thing there's a power outlet by me… me and my lab top.  Hehe… 

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha. 

Chapter ?  I lost count…

I peered at my reflection in the mirror.  A slender girl with accentuated features by makeup stared back at me.  I was slightly appalled and partly pleased at my winter formal appearance.  Whether it was the glossy peach lip color I was wearing or the light cover up that made me photogenic to the camera, I was bothered by how long it took to get ready for four hours of my life that was just dancing and goofing off.  No matter, it IS supposed to be one of the memorable parts of a teen's life... right?  

My dress hugged my curves, my hair – bouncy, curly, and more volume in it will ever have.  I don't know how my hairdresser does it, but she's a genius.  I had little flowers pinned in my hair, twisting and spiraling down my bare back.  

"Kagome,"   Jane called, popping into the bathroom.  I turned around.  "We need more bobby pins for Kikyou's hair.  The lady didn't put enough when she did it."  

"Right."  I said, looking into the drawer for some bobby pins.  "Here."  I handed Jane the brand new packet of pins.  She took them and walked out.

Everyone was meeting up at my house.  The limo with all our dates in it will be in there and we will be escorted to the Blossom Hotel's ballroom where our winter formal is being held.  Everything is just peachy.  (A/n:  =^_^=)

I heard the doorbell ring and the yelps of the girls in my bedroom trying frantically to get everything together so the guys don't have to wait to long but they probably will have to anyways.  

Just before I was going rush downstairs, they grabbed me and pulled me into my bedroom.  "No way you're getting a solo entrance, Kagome."  Hikaru exclaimed, shutting the door behind her.  

"Yeah, we enter as a whole.  Ever heard of 'there is no I in team?"  Jane said cynically yet perkily.  I stared blankly at them.  What was their problem?  I was just going to go downstairs, didn't have to get all touchy about it. 

"Oh, right."  I said elastically and winked at them.  "I forgot."  So I think differently then what I act, sue me.  

I sat, impatiently waiting for all of them to finish.  Sango and I, sighed heavily.   Sango, finished a while ago, was wearing a gorgeous white, sheer dress that she sewed herself.  To me, she saved a lot of money and time.  I had to BUY this dress and spent more time picking it because of Hikaru.    

"Ok, ready girls?!?"  Kikyou exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.  Everyone looked especially beautiful today.  

"Let's go!!!"  I shot up from my bed, marching towards the door.  

"Hold on!!!"   Hikaru squealed, halting everyone in their steps.  "I need more mascara!!!"  She frantically dug into her makeup bag, searching for the black bottle of mascara.  I swear, I almost fell in exasperation. 

Finally, when EVERYONE was perfectly dressed, we entered into the hallway and down the stairs.  We elegantly, one step at a time, one by one went down the stairs.  Hikaru, always wanting attention, was first.  Then Kikyou, then Jane, then Sango, and then me.  I held my breath, feeling everyone looking at me.  My eyes averted from couple to couple, looking for Inuyasha to come and escort me but I didn't see him.  "Miroku, were's Inuyasha?"  I asked.  Miroku shifted from foot to foot.  

"Well um…"  Miroku hesitated.  "Inuyasha ran into an emergency, he had to bail." 

"What?!?"  I practically screamed.  Just my luck, my date ditches me. 

"Now, don't worry!  I have a back up!"  Miroku exclaimed.  

I narrowed my eyes.  I didn't like surprises.  Ninety- nine percent of the time, surprises are bad.  "Where?"  I asked, searching the room for the 'surprise'.  

Miroku pulled away from Hikaru's grasps to open the door.  All the girls including me, peered outside to see my mystery date.  There, leaning against a sleek black Mercedes convertible, was a lean silver haired man.  At first I thought it was Inuyasha and that Miroku was pulling another stupid joke of his.  

"Oh, Sesshoumaru!"  Kikyou exclaimed.  I looked closer.  She was right.  It was Sesshoumaru.  

"Huh?"  All the girls' eyes popped out of their heads. 

"What is the gorgeous ice bod doing here?"  Hikaru smirked.  She wrapped her arms over her chest, grinning and frowning at the same time.  

"I don't know, you tell me."  I muttered.  I straightened up, glaring at Miroku for an excuse.  

"He was available."  Miroku simply replied, shrugging slightly.  He held out his arm for Hikaru, who enthusiastically accepted it.   In the corner of my eye, I saw Sango pout a little and take her date's arm.  

Sesshoumaru remained outside, staring out into the night sky.  "Well, isn't he going to come inside to get me?"  I asked, somewhat snobbishly.  

"Yo, Sesshoumaru!"  Kouga barked, who was Jane's date.   Sesshoumaru glanced our way and gradually, yet elegantly pushed off from the car and made his way to the door.  His half eyes watched me the whole time while he made his way towards us.  His face was blank, not really caring for this dance and not really mad for going.  

He offered his arm to me, bowing slightly.  I took it, blushing slightly.  Why do I blush at odd times?  

"Well, let's go!"  Miroku exclaimed.  "I'm hungry and I have reservations at Sakura Restaurant!" Everyone went out, my grandfather bidding us a good time.  Make that a good, SAFE or you die time.   

I walked towards the limo that was waiting for all of us. Just when I was about to open the door, Sesshoumaru tugged me the other way.  "What?"  I looked at him, questioningly.  

"I have a car already."  Sesshoumaru pointed out.  He moved back so I could see the Mercedes.  

"That?"  I asked, not quite believing that I would be riding that thing at this moment.  Sesshoumaru nodded, a little annoyed at my curiousness.   

"I thought we would be going in the limo."  I looked at him, hoping he would understand.  He just cocked one eyebrow at me, looking a little unwilling.  "You know, limo, friends…"  I added, hoping now he would stop looking at me like that.  

"No, I don't know."  He said but I knew that he knew what I wanted but he didn't because he's a loner.  He doesn't like the company of my friends.  He wanted to go solo.                 

"But—"  I tried to argue, looking at my friends, who froze half way into the limo.  

"Sesshoumaru, why don't you come with us?"  Kikyou suggested, trying to help me.   

"Yeah, there's enough room."   Jane added, smiling her million dollar smile at us.  

Sesshoumaru continued to look uninterested in going into that limo.  "Fine,"  I caved in.  "I don't think a car like that would last in this neighborhood anyways."  I said, with a slight snicker in my voice.  

Amusement played on his face.  "I'm glad you agree."  He said smoothly as he led me to the passenger side of the convertible.  Opening the door, he courteously stepped back so I could get in.  I glared at him, mad at his unreadable face as I sat in the car.      

We drove in silence.  I stared out the window, Tokyo scenery flashing before me.  I wasn't really paying attention to the surroundings.   The only thing I was aware of was the white informative figure next to me, driving to the Sakura Restaurant.  His tuxedo was a smooth crisp black.   It was a flashy tuxedo that screamed custom or brand name on it.  

"Where's your tux from?"  I asked, trying to make a conversation.  

"It's Armani."  He replied.  

"Oh wow, Armani…"  I exclaimed.  "That's a nice and expensive logo."  I remarked.  

He didn't say anything, just kept driving.  His eyes were straight ahead, concentrating on the road.  

"So…"  I said, changing the subject.  I shifted in my seat awkwardly.  

"If you want to talk why don't you just tell me?"  Sesshoumaru said dully, turning into the left lane.  

I looked at him blankly.  "Excuse me?"  I asked him, not sure if he had just told me to tell him when I wanted to talk to him.  

"You know what I said."  He replied, eyes half closed in a bored way.  

I wrinkled my nose.  "No I don't.  I've never heard of telling someone when they wanted to talk."  

He smirked, the first kind of smile I've seen on his face. 

I realized what I had said.  "Oh wait, I meant…"  I didn't know how to explain it.  "Ah, you know what I meant!!!!"  I said, frustrated, slightly throwing my hands up in defeat.    

"No, I don't."  He said sardonically, pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.  He looked at me innocently but with no mischievous glint.  He was good in making me feel stupid.                    

I lowered my eye lids, frowning at him.  "I can't believe this." I murmured to myself.  Why does everything happen to me?  Why did Inuyasha ditch me? So I can go with this sarcastic ice burden?  

"It's not like I exactly want to go to this 'huge' social event."  He snapped, kind of ticked off at my remark.   He got out of his car and walked around to open the door for me.  

"Thank you."  I said primly, placing my hand in his.  He gripped my hand slightly, helping me out of the car. 

We walked towards the restaurant.  We saw the limo pull up in front of us.   "Jeez, Sesshoumaru you drive so freaking fast!"  Miroku exclaimed, getting out of the limo.  

Miroku helped Hikaru out.  "No wonder you hit us the other day…"  She muttered.  I shot a death glare at her but she looked back innocently.   

"Let's go inside guys."  Jane suggested, leading the way in. 

"Yeah, I'm hungry."  Sango piped up.  She charged with her date past Miroku and Hikaru.  Miroku looked at me, exchanging thoughts, and then walking in with the rest of them.  

"That was kind of weird."  I mumbled under my breath.  Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow at me, agreeing.  We walked inside after them; the waiter's assisting us to our table.  

We ordered our food, joking and laughing, and waiting for 'the moment of our lives'.  Sesshoumaru remained quiet throughout the whole time.  He didn't talk or laugh.  All he did was eat.

We arrived at the dance around eight o' clock.  By that time I was bored to death.  Sesshoumaru didn't talk to me, everyone else was talking with their date, and I was talking to myself.  

"Do you want to dance, or are you to bored of me already?"  Sesshoumaru held out his arm, with a slight amused look on his face.  

I took his arm, "Why would I be bored?"  I muttered to myself.  We entered the dance floor, getting into the rhythm of the night.  We swayed with the crowd, at our own pace but at the same time together.  

"You're pretty good dancer."  He said over the loud music.  

I at first couldn't hear him.  "What?"  I looked at him confused.  He repeated and still I couldn't hear.  He sort of sighed and pulled me close to him.  I was shocked, wondering what he was going to do.  Sesshoumaru is kind of an unpredictable guy, you know.  "I said,"  He fluidly said in my ear. I could feel his breath on my ear, he was hesitating, trying to catch his breath from the dancing.  "You're a pretty good dancer."  I blushed, not knowing what to say.  We just kind of stood there, Sesshoumaru's mouth close to my ear in the middle of the dance floor.  

A couple passed us, murmuring how everyone makes out at the dance.  I blushed even more and pulled away.  Why do I blush!!!  Good thing I have makeup on, you really can't tell with a thousand pounds of concealer on.   

Miroku pranced by with Hikaru (as usual) latched to his arm like a leech.  "Hey Kagome, you want some beer? I sneaked some in."  He held out a bottle.  

My eyes bugged out.  "Miroku!  You dumb ass.  Why did you bring THAT here?"  I exclaimed in horror, backing away from the forbidden bottle.  

"It's cool Kagome, I got in under control."  He started to slur.  

"Um, no you don't."  I said, not believe a word he said.  I looked at the bottle, "Give me that, don't drink anymore.  Jeez."  I snatched the bottle away from Miroku.  

"What do we have here?"  A chaperone with bug eyes hovered over us.  I still had the bottle in my hand, crap!

"Uh…"  I looked at Sesshoumaru for help.  

"Is that BEER I see."  He peered at the bottle closely, his bug eyes bulged out of his head.  

"Um, no it isn't… It's soda…"  I lied.  The man just stared at me, unconvinced since he saw the label.  It clearly said "TIGER BEER:  REFRESHING TASTE… GRR…"  

"Stay out!!"  The bug man shouted as he kicked us out the door.  I brushed off my arm from his slimy touch.  (reminds me of Jaken!)

"Sheesh, that's dumb booty."  I grumbled.  Just great, I get kicked out of my senior year winter formal.  At least it's not prom.  

"Miroku is always doing something like that."  Sesshoumaru said, fixing his tux.  He brushed off imaginary lint off the front.  

"Why didn't he get kicked out too?"  I whined in an angry voice.  I crossly stared at the hotel where everyone was haveing the 'time of their lives' while me and my 'surprise' date were standing outside.  

"Uh, because you had the bottle in you hand and Miroku didn't." Sesshoumaru said in a 'matter of fact' tone.  I turned to look at him and narrowed my eyes.  Even though I knew he was right, I still glared at him as if he betrayed me.

A chill went up my back.  Right then I realized it was cold outside!  It is WINTER FORMAL!  Of course it would be held in the winter where it is cold at night.  It's all logic Kagome…  

"Are you cold?"  Sesshoumaru asked without any concern on his face.  This guy is so mean!  Jeez, couldn't at least look a little concerned for a girl freezing in a tube top dress.  That kind of sounded sleezy… let me rephrase that.  A girl freezing in a strapless, formal dress.  

"No, I'm not."  I said, pissed off at the stupid chaperon, Miroku, and the freezing weather.  

"Ok."  He said, light shrugging.  "Suit yourself. As for myself, I'm cold."  He remarked.  He started to walk away.  

I sprang after him.  "Where are you going!"  I asked, panicky.  

He stopped, slightly turning his head.  "Do you want to stay here?"  He stood there, waiting for me to answer.  

"Right…"  I trailed off.  "Let's go."  I caught up with him and we made our way to his car.  

Ahh, the comforts of a Mercedes.  I giggled to myself when we got into the car, warm and snuggly.  Sesshoumaru looked at me, confused.  He shook his head and started the car.  

"Where to now?"  I asked, glancing at the time.  It was only 8:30.  

"I don't know.  Do you want to go home?"  He asked considerately.  

"What?  It's only 8:30!  Now why would I want to go home…"  I exclaimed.

"True."  He agreed, pulling out of the hotel parking lot.  "You want to just go to the parties?"  He suggested.

Hmm, winter formal parties.  Aren't we supposed to go to those after winter formal?  Oh well.  "Sure."  I shrugged lightly, kicking back and relaxing in his luxury seat.

The party was at a uptown residency in the next district. The house was huge!  There were cars parked, taking up two blocks.  We had to walk to the party.  We arrived and it was just wild.  There were people everywhere.  The air was heavy with smoke, alcohol, music.  I really didn't blend because of my dress but there were other girls who were in winter formal dresses too.  I forgot to bring extra clothes for the party.  Oh well, like I care.    

Sesshoumaru and I got separated but that was ok.  I automatically found some friends and I started dancing.  Just when I was having so much fun, I saw something I wish I never had seen.  I saw Inuyasha on the couch, kissing a girl.  I halted in my steps, staring at the two.  I turned my body, jerking my head toward them.  How could he do this to me?  Right then, I felt like marching up to him, slap the girl, and cuss the hell out of him.  Instead I turned, found Sesshoumaru and got the hell out of there.  

"Fucking dick!"  I fumed once I got outside.  We walked briskly to his car which was two blocks down.  "I can't believe him."  

"He WAS busy earlier though."  Sesshoumaru commented, running a slender hand through his silver hair.  "He wasn't at the party, he was with my dad.  I don't know how the hell he ended up at the party.  

"Yeah, well he could've told me something."  I grumbled, frowning up at the sky. 

"I don't think he could of.  It was kind of sudden."  Sesshoumaru explained, still holding Inuyasha's back.  We approached his car. He fumbled with his keys and then unlocked the door. 

"Well, I still think he should've told me."  I complained as I got into the car.  

"That's Inuyasha for you." He shook his head, starting the engine.  We pulled out and into the night.  It was still 9:00.  

I stood outside of a bowling alley, freezing.  Sesshoumaru was crouched, looking at the damaged wheel that made us pull over.

"I can't believe this."  I murmured to myself, rubbing my arms.  

"The tire is blown."  Sesshoumaru announced, clicking the flash light in his hand off.  

"Great."  I said sarcastically.  "Call the tow truck."  I suggested.  Sesshoumaru went in the car to get out his phone.  He leaned against the black car, dialing a certain number.  

"Ah, hello?  Yes, I need you to tow my car.  It has a flat tire.  I'm at the Night Bowling Alley on Yoshi street."  Sesshoumaru told the towing service.  "Uh, three hours?  What do you mean three hours? Arrghh, fine."  He ended the call.

"It's going to take three hours for them to get here."  Sesshoumaru said, sighing a little. He dropped to my side, sitting next to me on the curb.

"This is so great."  I rolled my eyes.  "Why are they going to take three hours?" 

"Because, it's a busy night."  He replied.  My head sinked down to my knees.  Why me?  Why? 

"Well, if you want we can go bowling."  Sesshoumaru suggested, looking at the bowling alley.  

"Sure, whatever."  I grumbled, reluctantly getting up.  

"That will be $6." The clerk said monotonously.  "Thank you."  We took our bowling shoes and went in.  There were a couple of people there, it wasn't exactly packed.  

We shared a lane with some high school guys from a different school.  They took one look at us and started laughing.  I glared at them.

"Hey!  What the hell are you laughing at?"  I demanded, placing my hands on my hips.

A cute, dark guy answered me.  "You two look your going to get married.  You didn't have to dress up that much to go bowling."  He laughed more, along with his friends. 

I flushed hard.  "For your 411, I just came from winter formal."  I told him and before he could answer I said, "And you know what?  I got kicked out.  Yup, I got kicked out! So I was like, ok it's early I'll just go to a party.  So I went to the party.  And you know what?  I saw my date over there kissing some girl! Ha, a GIRL!  And earlier they had told me that he had to cancel on me.  So I left with my 'last moment' date.  Then, ha this is not the last of it, then the car had a flat tire.  And do you know when the tow truck will come?  Hm?  DO YOU?!?"  A vein protruded out of my left temple as my right eye twitched.  

The guy backed away and so did his friends.  "Um, California?"  He suggested in a weak voice.

"Ehhh wrong.  You striked out Billy Bob, go home.  The real answer was 3 hours!!!"  I exclaimed, breathing hard.  The guys scrambled out of the bowling alley, screaming bloody Mary.  Wow, I feel better hehe.  

_________________________________

You guys thought I died?  Haha, rolls on the floor laughing..

*readers glare at me*

eep!  Sorry, I didn't know you guys really thought I died.  Sheesh, I was trying to get all my work done and get some sleep.  I was really tired when I got home. Seriously, I'm not even joking.  I slept for two days, only got up to eat then slept again.  

I thought that was a good chapter.  Hehe, review!  

  
      


	9. I'm a girl Deal with it!

Hey! Well I hate to say it but... Just Peachy aka Sam has quit writting :( so I am here to take over her storys! =D I hope you'll all like my writting ^___________^ I will try hard to write as well as her! First off my name is Himeko, I am 12 and I LOVE Inuyasha fics! I am able to update alot, after school work and updating my own storys too that is! =) Second of all, I know it's been awhile for updates but ya know.. That's how life goes! :) anyways i hope you all like this!  
  
Disclaimer: *does a chibi dance and sings* I don't oooown InuYasha!!!  
  
_____________________  
  
Falseness  
  
Chapter#9  
  
--I'm a girl, deal with it!--  
  
_____________________  
  
Sesshoumaru and I bowled for another hour. I looked at the clock... Groan.. It's only 9:35pm!! The tow truck won't be here for another two hours and twenty-five minutes! We ran out of money so we sat and watched another couple bowl... No wait! Me and Sesshoumaru and NOT a couple!  
  
"This is boring" I said more to myself then anyone else.  
  
"Well what do you suggest we do?!" Sesshoumaru snapped, he obviously, is not happy.  
  
"Well, we can't go bowling again!" I am really getting agitated with him. My stomach growled suddenly... What a great time to get hungry!  
  
"Are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked. Isn't he so nice, you hear a girls stomach growl, well no duh.. Of course I'm hungry!  
  
"Yeah." I said. Sigh... I eyed a McDonalds sign from the window of the bowling alley.  
  
"Well then, lets go eat!" He said.  
  
"But we have no money!" I am confused if we have no money then how can we buy food??  
  
"No money, true, but have you ever heard of credit cards?" He whipped out a platinum credit card and it glimmered in the light.  
  
"What!!!" I said stunned. "Then why don't we use that to go bowling again!"  
  
"They don't take credit cards..." Sesshoumaru swung his arm and pointed to a sign above the cash register that clearly said 'No credit cards, bank cards or cheques, cash only please.' I feel stupid now...  
  
"Oh.. Then lets go eat!" I sprung up. Sesshoumaru stood up and followed me as I half walked half jogged to the McDonalds. We got there in about five minutes max.  
  
"So what do you want?" Sesshoumaru swiped his hair over his shoulders.  
  
"Uh.. A quarter pounder, large fries, an apple pie and an extra large pop!" I blushed when I noticed that was alot of food.  
  
"Hm?" Sesshoumaru raised one fine eyebrow at me. "But don't you have a figure to watch?"  
  
"No, not me, maybe other girls do but not me." Of course I don't have to watch my figure, not like it matters anyways, until it affects my health I don't care how much I weigh!  
  
"Alright then.." Sesshoumaru walked up to the counters as I found us a seat. I picked one in a far corner near the washrooms, no one was around and I know Sesshoumaru would like it because it is pretty empty. I flipped through a magazine that was on the table next to me.  
  
"Kagome, foods here." Sesshoumaru said in monotone. I dropped the magazine.  
  
"FInally" I muttered. Sesshoumaru glared lightly at me, see if I care, I'm too hungry to care! I grabbed my food and scarfed it down, that was, until I saw Sesshoumaru wasn't eating.  
  
"Why aren't you eating?" I asked him and wiped my mouth.  
  
"Not hungry." Sesshoumaru stared off into space. I finished eating and for some reason my stomach hurt, maybe I ate too fast.  
  
"Oh! Sesshoumaru I'll be right back!" I said meekly and ran into the bathroom. I locked myself into the stalls. Oh great! Aren't I the lucky one!!! This is so not my day!! I came out fifteen minutes later. Sesshoumaru looked up at me.  
  
"Took you long enough." He said coldly.  
  
"Yeah, do you have a problem with it!" I snapped, taking him off gaurd.  
  
"Moody now aren't we?" He smirked.. Errrr I want to strangle him so badly!!  
  
"Yes I am!" I looked at a clock. Only 25 minutes it took us to eat! Sheesh..... It's only 10:00pm and the tow truck won't be here till midnight!  
  
"Okay lets go." I looked at Sesshoumaru, his sudden comment snapped me out of my daydream world.  
  
"Alright" I heaved a sigh and we walked out the doors. We walked past his car and towards a park. I closed my eyes slightly as we walked. I truly hate silences. A car wizzed past us and I looked to see where we were. Only a block away from the park.. How did Sesshoumaru get so far ahead of me?! I sped up to catch up with him.  
  
"Wanna go to the park?" I asked, wanting to know what he'd say.  
  
"Whatever" He rolled his golden orbs at me and we headed through a feild to the park, nice short cut. I laughed to myself and Sesshoumaru tossed a look over his shoulder at me.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked, seeming slightly curious.  
  
"Nothing!" I snapped not notcing my tone of voice.  
  
"Moody wench." He muttered just loud enough for me to catch it.  
  
"Evil jerk." I muttered back. All the way across the feild we muttered insults that were just loud enough for one another to hear. We finally reached the park and i headed towards the swings. It was empty here.. Probobly because it's night...and dark... and winter so it's cold. Oh wow Kagome you figured something out! I sat on a swing and closed my eyes holding onto the cold metal chains.  
  
"Need a push?" I heard Sesshoumarus cool voice from behind me. I could feel his warm breath against my bare back.  
  
"Sure.." I mumbled not noticing the blush creeping into my cheeks. Sesshoumaru grabbed the chains just above my hands and pulled the swing back and then let go. He pushed me a few times, enough for me to go high, but not so much as to make my dress fly up. I hate to admit it but this is fun. We did that for about an hour or so. I shivered and rubbed my arms. I felt a sudden warmth on my shoulders, I looked up and I noticed Sesshoumaru put his coat on my shoulders.  
  
"I don't want to hear you whine about being cold." He said noticing my gaze.  
  
"Yeah, thanks.." I sighed and pulled it around my, I felt slightly warmer. We stood there for a few minutes.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Time to get a watch." He replied. I laughed lightly.  
  
"No really..." I sighed and closed my eyes.  
  
"10:31pm.." Sesshoumaru didn't seem too happy either. 10:31 only..uh... two hours and 29 minutes till the tow truck gets here. We walked out of the park and sat on a bench in a small public garden near there. I heard some music coming from a building and I looked over to see what it was coming from. I saw a neon flashing sign that read: 'Singing night! Sign your name up and sing!' I jumped up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru lets go!" I startled him and satrted walking towards the building. Sesshoumaru quickly caught up with me.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked as we walked at a brisk pace.  
  
"You'll see.." I swung open the doors of the building and walked inside with Sesshoumaru following. I signed my name on a peice of paper and we listened to people sing for awhile, some were horrid others were really really good.  
  
"Next up, Kagome Higurashi!" I walked up to the stage and took the mic from it's holder. I heard a few whistles from the crowd. A guy walked up to me and I whispered the song I wanted to sign in his ear. He nodded and walked backstage. Suddenly some music started playing, I sawayed to the fast beat and then started singing.  
  
"She's got tattoo's and pericings, she likes socail distortion, my girls a hot girl, a hood rider who needs and attidue adjustment. Christina wouldn't wanna meet her, she hates you Britney so you better run for cover. My girls a hot girl, a riot girl and she's angry at the world!" I sang smiling widely. I looked out at the crowd as they danced to the beat of the music. I noticed Sesshoumarus intense gaze and waved at him. He gave me a slight smile and waved meekly back at me.  
  
"Emergency call 9-1-1 she's pissed off at everyone! Police, rescue, FBI she wants a riot! She wants a riot! And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly but that's okay because I know, I know, I know my baby would do anything for me! Christina wouldn't wanna meet her, she hates you Britney so you better run for cover. My girls a hot girl, a riot girl and she's angry at the world!" I took a breath and continued singing.  
  
"I said Emergency call 9-1-1 she's pissed off at everyone! Police, rescue, FBI she wants a riot! She wants a riot! Ooooooh... Oooooh... Ooooh... Does she know that all I really want is you? Gotta know that all I really want is YOU!!! Emergency call 9-1-1 she's pissed off at everyone! Police, rescue, FBI she wants a riot! She wants a riot! Emergency call 9-1-1 she's pissed off at everyone! Police, rescue, FBI she wants a riot! She wants a riot! " I finished singing my cheeks flushed brightly. Everyone calpped and I looked at Sesshoumaru who motioned for me to follow him. I ran off stage and followed him outside. He turned to face me.  
  
"You were great.." He said meekly. What's up with that?  
  
"Thanks.." I blushed lightly smiling. He leaned down over me and placed a light kiss on my lips. I blinked a few times, shocked.  
  
"I pushed my limits didn't I?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Uh.." I was dumbstruck. "Not at all..."  
  
"Good." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk as he kissed me again, this time I responded by kissing him back. Wow... He's a good kisser...  
  
____________________  
  
I hope you all like! If not well oh well! =D I am glad I wrote something half decent for one =^.^= Anyways I hope you will Read and Reveiw to tell me what you think. Byes! 


End file.
